Teardrop
by radiohead88
Summary: He felt nothing, and it felt so good. Everything was gone it was just him, the sound of the ocean, the softness of the sand, and the light of the moon.
1. Chapter 1

**I am big into music, and I recommend listening to, Teardrop by Portisnumb featuring Massive Attack, It will set your mood while reading this.**

He rested his body back against the sand. Everything was a blur, a complete blur. His mouth began to quiver and chills appeared all down his arms. It was cold, freezing. He couldn't seem to remember what he had done an hour before, maybe taking a couple pills and packing a bowl. Marijuana was Seth's escape. An amazing escape for that matter. It's the greatest relief he feels every time he takes a hit. Feeling his body let go of everything, it was a time to relax his tension. As he lay there, his arms and legs lying back on the sand, spread so far out. He closed his eyes, letting the moon's light reflect upon his eye lids. The t-shirt and white shorts he had been wearing probably reeked of marijuana. His hair was messy, and grains of sand were scattered all over him. He was ripped. Seth hadn't been this high in awhile. He felt nothing, and it felt so good. Everything was gone; it was just him, the sound of the ocean, the softness of the sand, and the light of the moon. His necklace, that he had made about a month ago, was beginning to hurt around his neck. He tried to shift his head, but he couldn't, he felt way too good to move. Vibrating in his pocket was a black razor phone that had a cracked screen and looked as if it was going to fall apart. He slid his hand down into his pocket and searched for his cell phone. Finally, he answered with slow but quiet voice.

"Hey there pops."

"Where are you Seth?" A lower voice replied, but he was worried. You could tell, Sandy, was worried.

"Chill dad I'm about to be, I'm about to be, be on my way back to the house pops . . . you just give me some seconds."

"I'm not 'chilling' Seth, your mother and I are worried sick . . . it's four a.m . . . What could you be doing at four a.m. . . You have fifteen minutes to have your ass in your bed, or I'll call every cop in Newport to tuck you in."

Sandy slammed his phone shut and looked over at his wife who had just walked into the room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where is he?" She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were flushed, she walked over to him. "Sandy, Sandy we are calling the pol- - -"

"He's on his way, he will be here . . . I know our son." Sandy stood up and looked at the confused face his wife had.

"How Sandy . . . We obviously don't . . . Our sixteen year old son is out until four a.m. and we have no idea where he is . . . Or where he was . . . He's going to be grounded until the summer . . . I hate doing it and I know he hates it, but something has to be done Sandy."

"Now c'mon, honey you know we were kids once . . . Don't be too hard on him."

Kirsten looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

By then Seth had managed to lift his weak body. He felt amazing, as if he were floating. He walked the wooden stairs back up to the parking lot. Grabbing his board, he rolled down the street and felt the cool breeze hit his skin. He kicked his foot against the pavement, turning a corner and riding all the way back to his house. As he almost reached his house, he heard a truck pulling up behind him. It was blue and big. He recognized this one, for whenever he was at school. The music was loud, and the bass probably woke up everyone who was trying to sleep. He was now walking up his driveway, but still halfway paying attention to the truck and who was all inside. It was mesmerizing, the blue color, caught his eye, and so did the girl that stepped down from it, adjusting her shirt.

**i am new so dont be too harsh...i was bored and i felt this coming on, ill post very soon if people like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was incredible, so beautiful. Of course Marissa always caught his eye, but he had never noticed this friend of hers before. With dark brown hair and this little petite body, he thought he was hallucinating. Scatterbrain by Radiohead was playing through his ipod. Which defined his mood. He wasn't sure to stand there and stare more, or to sit and stare more. Either way he was going to keep staring. Leaning into the blue truck to get her things, her legs soothed his eyes and ran chills down his spine. Shit. She saw him looking, he couldn't look away. He waved a little, she tapped Marissa and laughed as the truck drove away.

"Get inside."

Seth turned around, it was his worried father standing over him.

"Dad, there was a lot of traffic coming back from the bait shop."

"You can talk to me Seth. What's going on with you? Your mother and I are so worried."

He spoke but Seth wasn't listening. He walked into his house and smelled the sense of coffee. Kirsten was asleep on the couch, so uncomfortable.

"Get to bed, I better not hear your door open after I close it."

Seth Cohen fell back into his bed. Tucked his hands behind his head, and stared upon his ceiling. He smiled. There was a week left until school and he was living the life. He had made new friends at the beach and they all sold him the best sticky. What else could he ask for. All he needed was comics, xbox, and some bud to get him by each day. Eventually his thoughts rolled, and he visualized that beautiful girl that was now at Marissa's. Who is she. Where is she from, and was she real or was Seth dreaming. His eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep. A deeper sleep than he expected.

"Uhh Seth, mmmm kiss me, kiss me right now." She smiled as Seth lowered her onto the bed. His hard on pushed against her jeans. He slid his hand under her shirt and felt her breast, she grew tense and grabbed his wrist and slid it down her stomach under her jeans. He slid down her jeans and kissed right below her belly button. She was going crazy. Her body couldn't take it anymore. As he slid down her panties she moved her hips all around and bit her lip. He pulled up-------

"Seth, wake up, your father and I need to talk to you."

His eyes opened quick and he tightened his legs together.

"When I'm sleeping, sleeping real good, I shouldn't be awoken from my great sleep? Is that clear?" He said jokingly hoping his mom would leave fast so he could do something with what grew between his legs.

"We'll be waiting."

Seth fondled with himself for a minute and got out of bed slowly. Holy shit. Today was the day he was going to meet that girl. He could feel it. Putting his robe on, he skipped down the stairs, ready for a bagel and to fake listen to what the rents had to say.


End file.
